nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Car Index
--CCMurf Punk 18:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm just trying out this method of checking multiple pages at once. Useful for checking and comparing info on many pages. This page allows you to check every car without opening their page. Useful when looking at many cars at the same time. This puts them all here into tabs so you don't have to open the pages individually. Will be updated weekly (not daily). Click the tab to see the car's page below. It starts with Tier 1 cars and ends with Tier 3 cars, Tiers are in alphabetical order. Chevrolet Camaro SS Chevrolet Chevelle SS Dodge Challenger R/T Dodge Charger R/T Infiniti G35 Lexus IS 350 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 Mazda MX-5 Mazda RX-8 (2006) Mazda RX-8 (2009) Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Nissan 200SX S14 Nissan 240SX S13 Nissan Fairlady 240ZG Nissan Silvia S15 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 Plymouth Hemi Cuda Plymouth Road Runner Pontiac Firebird Formula Pontiac GTO '65 Pontiac Solstice GXP Renault Clio V6 Scion tC Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 Toyota MR2 Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI Volkswagen Scirocco Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro Audi Quattro 20 V Audi RS 4 Audi S5 Audi TT RS Coupe Battlefield Heroes SUV BMW 1-Series M Coupe BMW 135i Coupe BMW M3 E30 Sport Evolution BMW M6 Convertible BMW M6 Coupe BMW Z4 M Coupe Cadillac CTS-V Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Chevrolet El Camino SS Dodge Charger SRT8 Super Bee Ford Crown Victoria Ford Escort RS Cosworth Ford Focus RS Ford GT40 Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) Ford Shelby Terlingua Jaguar E-Type Lightweight Jaguar XKR Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole Lamborghini Diablo SV Lamborghini Miura SV Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione Lexus IS F Lotus Elise Lotus Europa S Lotus Exige Cup 260 Mazda RX-7 Mazda RX-7 RZ Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Nissan 350Z Z33 Nissan 370Z Z34 Nissan 370Z Z34 Roadster Touring Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 Porsche Boxster Spyder Porsche Cayman S Porsche Panamera Turbo Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Shelby Daytona Coupe Subaru Impreza WRX STI Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback Toyota Supra Volkswagen Golf R32 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Aston Martin DBS Aston Martin V12 Vantage Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro]] Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro]]''' Bentley Continental Supersports (Convertible) Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé) BMW M1 Procar BMW M3 GTR E46 BMW M3 E92 BMW M3 GTS BMW Z4 GT3 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Dodge Viper SRT10 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Ford GT Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) Ford Mustang RTR-X Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake Koenigsegg CCX Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster Lexus LFA Lotus Evora McLaren MP4-12C Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Nissan GT-R R35 Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 Pagani Zonda F Coupé Porsche 911 Carrera S Porsche 911 GT2 (996) Porsche 911 GT3 RS Porsche 911 Turbo Porsche 959